Galactic Darkness
Galactic Darkness 'is about Portal Master Claus and his Skylanders. ''Note: If a character was "put in the Galactic Generator", that means their page was deleted on the Skylanders fanon wiki. Prologue January 5th, 2011. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU LIVE!" Vecoline cawed, charging a fireball to throw at Dr. Turtlegoal. Using a crystal called the Timeline Reviver, Vecoline and several other experienced and old Skylanders battled villains that died that they never messed with, in this case, Dr. Turtlegoal, who had been killed by Warnado. After 5 hours, the crystal would place all of the characters that used it back in the current age and undo all of the changes made. "I got him!" Fangrr hissed as one of his long and sharp fangs sliced through Turtlegoal's head. All of the Phoenix Dragon Skylanders gathered around Fangrr to see what happened as Vecoline and Sunburn hovered above them. "Man, it must be pretty painful to have an incredibly long fang slice through your head." Skullcare stated. "I'm pretty sure you'd be bleeding and almost dead, like Turtlegoal." Darkmass replied, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, a large bolt of lightning zapped Darkmass. Out of a large portal, the Ultimate Chimera ran into Darkmass, opened his incredibly large jaws, and snipped off his head. It was too late, unfortunately for the chimera. It was the final minute the Timeline Reviver allowed creatures to go back in time. None of it technically happened. Chapter 1: A New Era Fast forward to 3 years later. Ridley and the Ultimate Chimera were relaxing in Drago's treehouse for a sleepover. "Wasn't that so fun, Ridley?" the Ultimate Chimera asked, dribbling a small ball. "We should try to do that again sometime, but with Porky! Claus will be so satisfied." Ridley barely remembered the Timeline Reviver and Dr. Turtlegoal. However, Ridley had the feeling the Ultimate Chimera's attempt at killing Darkmass went from a simple fail to being something completely pointless. Darkmass was thrown in the Galactic Generator a few days after the incident, so he was going to die anyway. The same went fo Skullcare and Dr. Turtlegoal. Drago, who was reading a book on the history of Skylands behind Ridley and the Ultimate Chimera, threw the book on the floor, and looked in terror after being reminded of the Galactic Generator. In early June of 2014, Skylands was filled with useless Skylanders, useless villains, and things that were completely unneeded that were all over the place. As a result, a group of highly-known scientists gathered to make the Galactic Generator and numerous creatures went out to find and catch the unneeded and useless Skylanders, Portal Masters, and characters to put them in the generator and brought the generator to unneeded locations. Once something is killed/destroyed by the Galactic Generator, everyone who had a strong impact on it forgot the character or place completely as if whatever was thrown in the generator never existed. For example, Fredmark was thrown in, so Vecoline acted as if Fredmark never existed, but Ridley remembered him perfectly since Fredmark had no significant impact on him. Drago was disturbed, but he knew it was the right thing to do. It meant something to be a Skylander now. Before the generator, there were thousands of Skylanders that did nothing, but now there were a few hundred Skylanders that worked hard to protect Skylands. However, nothing interested Drago more than the rise and fall of Vecoline's fanbase. "Uhh, guys..." Drago said, walking in between the Ultimate Chimera and Ridley. "Do you think the Galactic Generator had anything to do with the fall of Vecoline's fanbase?" The Ultimate Chimera's bird loudly cawed as a way of expressing surprise. Ridley gasped at the thought of even mentioning Vecoline in the current age where he was barely known. The Ultimate Chimera looked completely uninterested, as he hated Vecoline. "Mr. Chimera, didn't you have the Timeline Reviver?" Drago asked. "No, and that was, like, three years ago. We should focus on more important things, like our Portal Mas- OH LOOK, A FLY!' The Ultimate Chimera screeched. The Ultimate Chimera knew Claus deeper than the other two Skylanders. He was in the same game as him, and he was in the same army as him; the Pigmask Army, lead by Porky Minch, which both he and Claus hate. He had seen Claus' hidden abilities in action. Giving such valuable information away could result in dangerous events. Later that night, the same words kept going through the chimera's head. Chapter 2: The Claus Crew "PSYCHIC POWERS NOBODY ELSE HAS, ONE OF THE TWO PEOPLE THAT CAN END THE WORLD OR ENHANCE IT BY JUST PULLING A NEEDLE OR SOMETHING, TONS OF ARM CANNON GADGETS, ONE PSYCHIC POWER THAT IS POSSIBLY ONE OF THE STRONGEST ABILITIES EVER, THE ABILITY TO USE LIGHTNING... THIS STUFF IS JUST CRAZY!" ''the Ultimate Chimera thought over and over again. Sure, the Seven Needles weren't in Skylands, but he still tried not to think about it. He knew Claus had full control out of these powers and he was a nice guy, but it just seemed so illogical. He got up and tapped on Ridley and Drago's wings. "Psst, can we go find out the true cause for the rise and fall of Vecoline's fanbase tomorrow?" he asked. Ridley and Drago stared at each other with tired eyes. "Ugh, fine, if we can find that Timeline Reviver." Ridley moaned. "Maybe Claus has it." Drago suggested. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "DRAGO, YOU WATERMELON, NOW PORKY IS GOING TO COME!" Ridley screeched at the Dragonite. This was one of Ridley's many inside jokes from his experiences at the SSB4 Training Camp. One time, Ridley and a few other characters were searching for a Smash Ball, and when Bowser Jr. guessed Claus had it, Porky bursted into the room with a lot of watermelons (almost as many watermelons as those guys in math buy). The Ultimate Chimera groaned, remembering the thousands of stupid inside jokes Ridley had from the camp, and opened the door, only to see that it wasn't Porky. Claus really was there. Everyone in the room was completely silent. Seeing Claus was a rare sight, and even though his three Skylanders saw him often, he always came at the most unexpected moments. "Why on earth are you here so late?" Ridley quietely asked after about a minute of silence. "Hmm, well, I thought you wanted this..." Claus responded. Upon hearing the sentence, the Ultimate Chimera backed away due to his small phobia. Claus got out a large aquamarine crystal with green stripes and gave it to Ridley. Drago stared at the crystal, looking at the strange aura around it. "DUDE, THAT'S THE TIMELINE REVIVER!" the Ultimate Chimera screamed, running towards the crystal. "No, this isn't the Timeline Reviver, but it is much like it..." Claus explained. "It's an upgraded version in a way, yet it's more dangerous to use. It has no time limit, and just like the Timeline Reviver, it has no impact on the actual past. However, if you die in the past using this, It's just like being thrown into the Galactic Generator, except NOBODY remembers you. Where are you planning to go... Are you even planning to go anywhere? If so, I might go with you. I am pretty bored and hiding in the past might make life a little bit easier, but there is a side effect to this crystal that angers me deeply, and it attracts a certain person who shall not be spoken of." The Ultimate Chimera stared at Ridley with an afraid expression. "Well, we are planning to go to 2012 to see the causes for Vecoline's rise and fall in popularity." Drago explained. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, DRAGO!" the Ultimate Chimera screeched due to his phobia of Claus (he calls it ''claustrophobia ''despite that actually being the fear of small spaces). The Ultimate Chimera looked at the door, only to find out Claus had flew away from the treehouse using his jetpack. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, 'CHIMERA!" the Ultimate Chimera screamed at himself. "Let's just go to sleep now." Drago suggested. Both Ridley and the Ultimate Chimera nodded and went into their sleeping bags. Chapter 3: The Journey Begins "Psst, wake up, Rids!" the Ultimate Chimera said, poking Ridley's closed eyelids. He had already woken up Drago, who was eating a few Oran Berries. Trying to talk while chewing the berries, Drago stated "Widley has grween tinted vrishion bwecause of his protrective weyelids", but the Ultimate Chimera ignored his statement, got a stick, and threw it at Ridley, waking him up. "WHAT?! I HAD THIS AWESOME DREAM WHERE I WAS SURROUNDED BY THESE SPACE PIRATES AND I WAS EATING CHICKEN OR SOMETHING!" Ridley screeched at the chimera. "Ridley has green tinted vision because of his protective eyelids..." Drago corrected himself after gulping down his food. "How do you know that?" Ridley asked. "You posted it on your blog." Drago reminded him. "I had a blog?!" Ridley wondered. "Yeah, I think it was called Ridley in Zebesland or something like that" the Ultimate Chimera mentioned. "Oh, THAT blog..." Ridley remembered. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "ULTIMATE CHIMERA, YOU BLOG, NOW PORKY IS GOING TO COME!" Ridley joked. Drago knew what was coming this time, and opened the door. "Oh, hey Claus!" Drago said as he noticed the afraid look on the Ultimate Chimera's face. ''"Oh, Chimera, you need to do something about that fear of yours..." ''Ridley thought. "I came to find out about the Vecoline drama. Do you still have the crystal, Ridley?" Asked Claus. Ridley got out the blue and green crystal from his sleeping bag. "Ah, yes the Crystal of Time, the counterpart of the Timeline Reviver..." Claus said, grabbing the crystal. Suddenly, a large portal opened. "To 2012 we go!" Claus ran into the portal first, with Ridley following him. Drago had to help the Ultimate Chimera gain the courage to go into the portal and the two walked in very slowly. 5 minutes after the portal opened, a lion named Blackmoon walked into the portal and ended up around the Tutler Island, an entire Skyland that would be thrown into the Galactic Generator later. Chapter 4: 2012 The portal lead to 2012 Volcano Island. Vecoline was being interviewed on the news. "Wow! I am so popular! I have so much fanmail I can't read it all!" Vecoline bragged. The Ultimate Chimera facepalmed after hearing Vec say the annoying phrase, but he started smiling like an evil mastermind when he remembered Vecoline's popularity would sharply decline. "Well, here's 2012!" Claus said quietly. Ridley couldn't get his eyes off of Vecoline, but something else was strange. There was another bald eagle sitting next to him with a flower on her head. The Ultimate Chimera looked at the female eagle as well. "That's Scarlet!" Drago growled. "One of the many eagles thrown in the Galactic Generator! It's just like Fredmark! It's strange how she claims to be Vec's girlfriend, yet she might be her sister." "WHAT!?!" the Ultimate Chimera screamed. "HOW DID VEC GET IN A RELATIONSHIP!? Also, I'm pretty sure there's more eagles than just Fredmark and Scarlet that were thrown in the Galactic Generator." Drago got out his Vecoline Research Book. "Ah, yes. Fredmark had a son named Quincy, and I have no idea who the mother was. They also had a grandfather named Beefneer who was also known as Porkie." Drago told him. Ridley noticed the slightly mad look on Claus' face when Drago said "Porkie". The news reporters started to walk away as Vecoline flew down next to Ridley. "Who are you? Why are you here?" Vec squaked. "WE ARE TRYING TO FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR FANBASE'S DEATH, YOU STUPID CHICKEN. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A MONSTROCITY AND ABOMINATION!" the Ultimate Chimera screeched at the eagle, but then he just facepalmed again. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, CHIMERA!" Vecoline flew around the Ultimate Chimera in circles. "My popularity will not decline, stupid red thing. What are you, even!?" he cawed. Drago and Ridley looked at each other. "Chimera, let's just save all battles for the end of this, or better yet, just don't battle at a-" Claus stopped talking when he noticed it was too late. Vecoline already started pecking him, and the Ultimate Chimera was opening his large jaws. Drago got a piece of corn, put it over a bucket, and punched it, and the heat from the electricity turned the corn into popcorn. Eating it from the bucket and handing it over to Ridley every now and then, Drago watched the action unfold. "I HATE YOU, YOU LITTLE-" before the Utimate Chimera could finish his sentence, his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. "You know, your off button still works, 'Mera." Claus stated. Vecoline looked at the Portal Master in awe. "You turned off that beast?!" he cawed. "I don't feel like telling you the truth of the futu-" before Claus could finish, Ridley flew right in front of him and started talking about everything in the future. "That isn't just a beast, that's the Ultimate Chimera, who is owned by the same Portal Master that owns me and Drago, Claus!" he said, pointing at the masked man behind them. Claus sighed upon hearing him. "Oh, and you and Magiciano will become BFFs!" a voice said. Everyone looked behind them, only to see a few infamous "Skylander" slaves. Chapter 5: Too pig for SSB4! Darkhowl the wolf, with his green mask shining. "BFFs!" He barked. Behind him, Mother Brain and Noctisark emerged out of the darkness. "Ugh, textspeak..." Ridley groaned. Darkhowl looked deep into the rage in Vec's eyes. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Vecoline breathed a ray of fire at Darkhowl as everyone backed away. "Darky!" Mother Brain shouted as she and Noctisark hurried to see what happened to Darkhowl. "YOUR STUPID PROPHECIES... WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Vecoline screamed in anger as he flew back into his volcano. "Do you guys even have a Portal Master?" Drago asked the wolf, Umbreon, and alien, ignoring Darkhowl's pain. "Also, you should stop doing such evil deeds if you want to become Skylanders..." Noctisark slowly walked up to the much larger Dragonite. "We DO belong to a Portal Master, and his name is P-" Claus shrieked upon hearing the first letter of the name and turned on the Ultimate Chimera, who charged towards Noctisark. "Shh, Nocti! Be quiet about him next time!" Mother Brain scolded, ignoring the fact her companion was getting attacked by a ruthless chimera. Ridley looked at Mother Brain for a second, until he remembered something huge that happened in his past. "Mother Brain?!" he screeched. "How on earth do you know my name, derpy pteradactyl?!" she answered. Ridley sighed. Her memory must've been destroyed if she was working with a sparkly wolf and an Umbreon with exaggerated gear. "YEAH, YOU DESERVE GETTING RIPPED APART BY MY CHIMERA FOR WORKING WITH SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Claus yelled at Noctisark as he was losing the battle against the Ultimate Chimera. Ridley and Drago stared at each other. They had never seen Claus in rage before. "Claus! Stop it! Claus!" Ridley called. "Calm down! Your anger will simply weaken you!" Drago screamed. "We must embrace pain and turn it into fuel for our journey." Ridley stated. "T-that's very wise, Rids..." Drago said. "Ridley, you stole that from Sanic..." Claus replied to his large dragon Skylander before turning around and realizing that Noctisark had fainted in the battle. "Good, chimera. Do we need to deal with you, too, 'cyclops?" Claus said to Mother Brain. Mother Brain grabbed her dying companions and ran into a portal. "No? We don't? Fine." Chapter 6: Claus and Claud Walking around Volcano Island, Claus and his Skylanders tried to find something that could've possibly been contributing to Vec's popularity. The Ultimate Chimera and Claus calmed down, and Claus went back to being silent. "Uhh, so those guys work for the so-called 'King' P?" the chimera asked. Claus nodded. "What's this P business about? Is the alphabet evil?" Ridley joked. Drago looked up at the moon. "You know, it's getting pretty dark. I think we should go to sleep. The Crystal of Time does allow unlimited time limit after all!" He roared happily as he got out three sleeping bags. "There's only three... Fine, I'll just sleep on the ground. I'm used to that." the Ultimate Chimera replied. Soon, everyone got in their sleeping bags and the UC curled up around a tree. Drago just couldn't go to sleep. "Why is Claus sleeping with his mask on? That must be uncomfortable..." He sighed. "Oh, believe me, it is." a voice said. Drago turned around, and saw Claus. "I do take this off while I'm alone, but I just don't feel like showing my face to the world. I just... Don't..." Drago's eyes widened. "I'm just going to go back to sleep now..." Tired, Claus took off his arm cannon and went to sleep in the sleeping bag. ''Well, I could go on a little adventure... ''Drago thought. He flew around Volcano Island and spotted Claud. The red phoenix was easy to see, with her bright colors. She was still wide awake, even though it was midnight. Drago flew over to the ruler of Volcano Island. "Hey, uhh, I'm Drago..." he spoke quietly. "Drago? Are you another Vec fan?" she asked. "PHAZON NO. I'm a time-travelling Dragonite, and I'm a future Skylander." Drago greeted. "Time-travelling Dragonites? Huh, which year do you come from?" "2014. Vecoline's popularity will die forever in mid-2013." Claud's eyes widened, full with joy and hope. "Well, I must go now." Drago flew around Volcano Island, flapping his wings hardly. "This place looks amazing from up here!" Not paying attention, Drago flew right into one of the statues of Vecoline next to his volcano and slowly walked back to the campsite, only to see that the Ultimate Chimera took his sleeping bag while he was gone. He quietly pushed the UC out of his sleeping bag and finally went to sleep. Chapter 7: Annoying Morning At 4:00 AM, Ridley yawned loudly, waking up first. He looked down, and saw that everyone else was still sleeping. "Well, since Space Pirates need less sleep, I guess this makes sense..." he spoke to himself. Suddenly, he noticed the UC's eyes slowly opened. "Good morning, Rids!" he roared happily. "WHAT?!" Claus screamed. Ridley and the Ultimate Chimera looked behind them, only to see that Claus was only slightly awake in his sleeping bag. "Agh, I didn't sleep at all last night... Stupid mask..." Drago's eyes quickly opened, and he pulled out a book called ''A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction and opened to a page titled The Legend of Vecoline: Version 1. "Boring fanfics like this always puts me to sleep!" Drago stated. "YOU WATERMELON, CLAUS NEEDS TO WAKE UP, NOT GO BACK TO SLE-" Ridley was cut off by Drago starting to read the story out loud. The UC grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. "Oh, fine, I'll read the end..." Drago took a deep breath. "So, here I am, king, king of all the land, who'd thought that? huh, not me. I guess you know who these guys are now, 'cause I certainly do, I don't wanna know them. Yep, I may be king, and have all the money in the world, and all the land, and all that stuff. But, ya know, I don't really think I want it, I just wanna go home, with Scarlet, and, I dunno , chat with some of my friends. "It's not gonna happen, it's true what they say, the grass is always greener. You don't really know what it is you have, until its gone, gone, gone." '' Ridley's eyes widened. "That's a Conker's Bad Fur Day ripoff!" he growled. Drago slowly opened to the next story. ''"It was a peaceful day in the Crocodile Kingdo-" '' Claus took the book and threw it into the lava lake, and then fell down onto his sleeping bag. "Agh, in the name of cold pizza and pinepples, stop..." he moaned. The Ultimate Chimera gasped. "Isn't the 'king' allergic to pineapples?!" Ridley slapped the chimera. "You watermelon, Claus sometimes gets a little bit less logical when he's tired. Why don't we just let him go to sleep? Claus and the UC can stay here while me and Drago investigate. If we find anything, I'll tell you two." The Ultimate Chimera stared at Ridley with a worried expression. Ridley facepalmed and sighed. "Claus isn't going to eat you, UC..." The Ultimate Chimera jumped and backed away. "WELL, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TWO ARE GOING TO FIND ANY-" the UC realized Ridley and Drago had already flew away. Suddenly, the felt something hard hit the back of his head. He turned around and picked up the object. It was Claus' mask. "You can look at that thing for a while, because I'm going to sleep." Claus said, yawning. The Ultimate Chimera giggled for a bit and put on the mask. He let his bird fly around him and sit on the top of the mask. "I'm Claus!" he whispered happily to his bird. Meanwhile, Ridley and Drago found a horrible, emotionless, annoying villain. Chapter 8: Fredmark! "Are you sure this island is the place? The Tutler Island, the Crocodile Kingdom, and Pheonix Dragon Palace might have some clues..." Drago suggested. Ridley glared at the Dragonite. "Vec's popularity first exploded in this area." Suddenly, a large Bald Eagle came and bit one of Drago's small horns. "Hey, Vec, stop that!" Drago yelped, grabbing the Bald Eagle by it's beak and throwing it. As the eagle fell, it's large wings spread. At that moment, Ridley and Drago realized this wasn't Vec. The eagle was larger, had a long neck, and a huge beak with red feathers instead of white feathers. It's wings were tiny in comparison to it's beak, but still kept the eagle above the ground. "That's Fredmark, the cliche evil brother of Vecoline!" Ridley screeched. "CLICHE?!" Fredmark overreacted. "Well, Ridley is just telling you the truth..." Drago told the large eagle. Suddenly, Fredmark charged in between Ridley and Drago, missing both of them. Ridley charged up a bolt of plasma breath in his jaws. "Well, you asked for it!" Drago exclaimed, injecting several lightning bolts into Fredmark, Thunder Punching him. Fredmark's feathers started burning. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Fredmark was cut off by the power of plasma crushing his bones. He had no control of his wings and his feathers were burning. Ridley caught the dying eagle. "TIME TO END THIS!" the Space Pirate roared, ripping off Fredmark's wings and feeling his bones breaking into small pieces. "STO-HOP THIS YOU MONSTER!" Fredmark cried in horrible pain. Then, it was over. Drago silently stared at Fredmark's decapitated head in Ridley's claws. Blood splattered all over his claws and wingspan. Drago's heartbeats started getting slower and slower. "Well, I do feed off of dead bodies where I come from..." Ridley said, biting off Fredmark's neck. Drago slapped the disgusting body out of Ridley's grasp and wiped the blood off of his paws. "RIDLEY, THE DRAGONITE YOU RAISED FOR A SHORT TIME AS A DRATINI IS HERE! THAT MEANS I'M PHAZONING YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Drago screamed at Ridley. "It's one of the natural habits of my species!" Ridley argued. "Ugh, it's pointless now..." Ridley and Drago continued flying around Volcano Island. Drago constantly shivered whenever he thought about the fact Ridley ate the neck of Fredmark and Ridley had eaten complete carcasses before. He felt like he would never see Ridley the same way ever again, but he got over it. Chapter 9: The Battle of the Pork After a few hours, Ridley and Drago flew back to the camp. Claus was wide awake, and he had his mask on. "CLAUS! CHIMERA!" Ridley roared. "Oh, hey!" Claus responded. "Did you sleep?" Drago asked. "Yeah, he did, he just woke up a few minutes ago." the Ultimate Chimera answered. Suddenly, a small portal opened, and a Mr. Saturn came out. Claus and the Ultimate Chimera glaced at each other. "Did you invite another character from our game?" Claus asked the UC. The UC shook his head. "I'm going to warn you: another group of Skylanders is travelling to this era using the Timeline Reviver. If two groups of Skylanders time travel to the same era, the Crystal of Time and Timeline Reviver will collide, merging their positives and destroying their negatives. However, the creatures that time traveled first will die. You have 2 hours." the Mr. Saturn told them before going back into the small portal. Claus got the sleeping bags, put them in a messinger bag, and put it around Drago. "OH MY PHAZON, ARE WE GOING TO DIE?!" Ridley exclaimed. "Relax, we have two hours to pack up and go back to the place where the original portal opened, because it probably stayed open." Claus explained. He got the books the Ultimate Chimera and Drago read (including an extra copy of ''A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction) and put them in his jetpack. In 10 minutes, everything was packed up, and the team headed for the right side of Vecoline's volcano. Suddenly, Claus stopped walking. "Claus, are you okay?" the Ultimate Chimera asked. "I sense something..." Claus whispered to himself in terror. Suddenly, a large spider mech figure emerged in front of them. "Is that...?" A window appeared, and the mech came closer and closer as it became more and more clear to see. "Hello, Claus..." a voice said. It was Porky Minch. He coughed constantly. "I'm sorry, but this isn't the time for games. I don't feel like letting you all go any further. Prepare to either be killed by me, or destroyed in complete chaos by the combination of the Crystal of Time and the Timeline Reviver!" Claus backed away and his sword crackled with electricity. "HOW IN THE NAME OF PHAZON DID YOU GET HERE?!" Claus screamed at Porky. He charged into him, only to have his missles blocked by his powerful mech. "It's no use! It's no use!" Porky taunted in the most annoying voice possible. Ridley flew in front of Porky. "Ah, Porky. You can ruin my Smash Bros. career, but if you try to KILL my Portal Master, YOU. ARE. DEAD!!" he growled. "I USED TO HAVE AN ARMY, BUT YOU'RE DEAD, 'MINCH!" Porky smiled as he charged a laser beam. "Oh, Ridley, you were an almighty idiot anyway..." Porky fired the laser at Ridley, but missed. The Ultimate Chimera bit the front off of Porky's mech and a few of the legs, only to be thrown into a tree and deactivated. Drago flew into Porky and Thunder Punched the glass that protected him in his mech. When it shattered into multiple pieces, it was rapidly replaced. Porky lifted his mech into the air, shaking off the Dragonite. Ridley then flew into the sky, grabbed Porky, and threw him against a tree. Porky quickly attacked Ridley with his mech's legs. A lioness looked through the bushes. Her eyes, surrounded by a black skull mask, widened. It was Blackmoon, the lion who went into the portal earlier. "RIDLEY!!!" the roared. She ran through the bushes and yanked Ridley and Porky apart. Ridley was thrown around the tree with Drago and the Ultimate Chimera. Blackmoon and Porky were now one-on-one. Blackmoon destroyed the remaining legs. She destroyed all of the glass. Porky lifted into the air. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Blackmoon yelled as Porky charged a laser beam. With all of her might, she jumped high into the air and onto Porky's mech, clawing off bits of steel. Porky's mech rolled, shaking off Blackmoon. Suddenly, the pig king let go of his laser beam, and it went right through Blackmoon's heart. She collapsed. A crocodile with a large, black top hat ran in front of the lioness. It was Count Desertstone, Blackmoon's best friend. Blackmoon breathed heavily. "Oh, it's fine... It's fine, Count... It's over... Ridley!" Ridley was stunned to hear Blackmoon call his name. "Ha! Your lion is dying! What will you do now?!" Porky taunted. Count looked down at Blackmoon. Ridley, Claus, Drago, and the Ultimate Chimera gathered around her. "The undead... Never truly dies..." she whispered, looking up at the Skylanders and Portal Master that surrounded her. She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly closed. Count put his claw on her. She wasn't breathing. "Blackmoon?! BLACKMOON?! BLAAACKMOOOON! No! This isn't happening!" Count cried. He put his claw down, and backed away, tears rolling out of his eyes and down his snout. He turned around and ran away. Claus looked at Porky. "Well, Porky, you killed another person. Another murder from you I had to experience." Claus charged up his arm cannon and completely destroyed Porky's mech in a single blast. Claus and his Skylanders ran quickly to Vecoline's volcano. They ran as fast as they could. Porky could be chasing them, and they only had a few minutes left. "Look! There it is!" Claus called, pointing to a blue, swirling figure in front of them. The four quickly ran into the portal. Chapter 10: The End Claus, the Ultimate Chimera, Ridley, and Drago fell into Drago's treehouse. Drago threw his bag against the wooden wall. "I can't BELIEVE what just happened!" Claus said, emptying his jetpack. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The Ultimate Chimera opened it, and the Mecha-Drago was standing there. "Hello! I heard you guys just met some people who fell into the Galactic Generator." He slowly walked in. "Oh my phazon! I've always wanted to ask the Mecha-Drago some questions!" Ridley said, excited. "Hmm, what's your opinion on the Leader Vec Universe?" Ridley asked. "The Leader Vec Universe was a place of birdbrains, both metaphorically and literally!" the Mecha-Drago answered. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. "Well, I'll tell you..." Drago told him. 15 minutes later... "Man, I wish I didn't miss out on that! I want to destroy Porky for what he did to me as a child!" the Mecha-Drago reacted. "So, uhh, Blackmoon died in the past, and since it resulted in her friends like Count forgetting her like my machine would, do we have a name for this...?" Claus thought deeply for a few seconds. "Galactic Darkness." ''THE END''''' Trivia *Porky Minch was planned to attack Claus and his Skylanders right after Claus handed the Crystal of Time to Ridley, however the idea was scrapped because Master Masked Man thought it would be too out-of-place and decided to make Porky Minch attack the main characters when they were trying to escape the past. *Galactic Darkness is a bit like Leopardeon and the Skylanders into the Future, as they both involve time travel. *Lord Ultimate Chimera was going make Vecoline the main antagonist, but scrapped the idea because it seemed out-of-character for him. *Portal Master Claus was going to be a plot device, but MMM noticed this and took offense to this due to his Claus obsession. *Ironically, most of the story was made listening to Unfounded Revenge/Smashing Song of Praise , despite how unfitting it is. *Ridley in Zebesland is an actual blog. Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Fan Fiction